


【LoGH】Fly me to the moon（Lily Throne之一|菲列特利加x希尔德）

by Jinglebear



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: 平行世界里的原作|CP希尔德X菲列特利加（X号前后无差）|对，这是一篇银英GL同人|清水流|传说中的王座百合
Relationships: Frederica Greenhill/Hildegard von Mariendorf
Kudos: 1





	【LoGH】Fly me to the moon（Lily Throne之一|菲列特利加x希尔德）

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to the series which called LILY THRONE.
> 
> 传送门：  
> part1 Fly me to the moon  
> [Part2 If I can't be yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919075)  
> [Part3 Aria SUL G](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919141)

————————————

以下是正文

————————————

“Fly me to the moon，and let me play among the stars. Let me see what Spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand! In other words, daring, kiss me...”

雪山里的酒吧又破又小。劣质的木地板踩上去嘎吱作响，边缘布满倒刺的吧台上，灰扑扑的立体TV机早就放不出画面，只有广播频道勉强可用。沙沙的电流声混杂着电台的听众点歌，沉在嘈杂的环境里，听得不是那么真切。这是一首地球时代的古早曲子，主持人吹嘘着地球时代的原声带，而那宇宙历的人们从未见过的女歌手用唱香颂的风格唱着一首流行歌。旧同盟出身的人很容易地听出了歌词，来自帝国的过客们却要仔细分辨，才能听个大概。

这里是卡萨布兰契加，两年前地质学家在此处发现了储量极大的稀有金属矿后，一个依托于废弃帝国军基地建立起来的都市一夜之间拔地而起。卡萨布兰契加α，一座人工都市，占地面积甚至不到卡萨布兰契加土地面积的六分之一。巨大的天幕系统让它拥有了接近于人工要塞伊谢尔伦的自循环体系，地上地下部分合计一共二百层，一至五十层是居民区，余下的则是采矿工厂、燃料区和核动力炉所在。通常来说，绝大多数人都聚居于卡萨布兰契加α，其实，还有一个卡萨布兰契加β，它位于卡萨布兰契加的北极带，是采矿工们的聚居区。

“您一个人？”

“对。”

“这么大的雪，路不好走吧。”

“乘坐地下接驳车过来的，走的时候天气还不错，没想到刚出站这里便刮起了暴风雪。”裹着厚厚风雪衣的女士含糊地回答着酒保热情过度的关切。

“真是难得。您是来旅游的？以前啊这里只有上矿的工人来，自从有个著名摄影师将咱这儿的风景照放到网络上后，游客倒变得多了起来。”酒保收拾着卡座，试图给这位女士寻找一个舒适的空间。

“与其说是旅游，不如说是找个谁也不认识的偏僻地方自己待一段时间。”女客人脱掉大衣，取下了风雪镜和围巾，一些坐在卡座里的男人便开始蠢蠢欲动。

那是一个长得非常漂亮的女人。亮金色的短发，绿色的眼睛。鬓边蓬松微卷的发丝遮盖了小半边脸，黑色的高领毛衣衬得皮肤更加白皙。她抬起头，好奇地打量着挂在吧台上方的老照片。不知道为什么，这张脸给人一种微妙的熟悉感。

难道是某位电影明星吗？有人这样想着。

那位女士回头，发现那些汇聚于自己身上的目光。她不动声色地挪开视线，对酒保道：“一杯热黄油啤酒。”一边说着，一边脱下手套。

有几个男人发出了失望的啧啧声，但仍有几个人依然饶有兴趣地继续打量着她。

女性客人的左手中指上，套着一枚结婚戒指。

“您的黄油啤酒。”酒保在女客面前放下杯子，还有，这个是那边那位女士送您的。酒保将一盘酥炸奶油虾放在桌上。新来的女客抬起头，向着酒保所指的方向望去——

表情中多了几分意外之情。

“Cheers.”坐在吧台边上的黑发女人回过身，举起手中的酒杯。她轻启朱唇，无声地说了一句干杯。

“Prost.”迎着风雪抵达此地的女性举起自己的杯子，她轻轻地笑了起来，为这次偶遇干杯。

“你剪了头发，还染了头发？”微妙的干杯之后，两位巧遇的女性坐到了一块儿。先行抵达卡萨布兰契加β的那位黑发丽人好奇地问着。

“毕竟要出门嘛。你不是也换了发型染了头发吗？”冒着风雪抵达卡萨布兰契加β的女士微笑着回应。眼前的这位熟人如她一般，换了个头发，原先那麦浪般的金栗色微卷长发染成了黑色，随意地披散在肩头。只不过……

只不过，她们都十分没有创意，染的发色竟与已故之人一模一样。

相视而笑很快就变成相视苦笑。毕竟……

她们手上的戒指，此时此刻都只是一种抵御时光流逝的安慰。她们都曾是别人的妻子，然后，又成为了某个人的未亡人。最终，她们留在这人世间，替已死之人见证未来。

“菲利卡·格林（Freca·Green）。”黑色头发的女性伸出手，假装重逢是初识。

“洁希德·玛林伯格。（Gerhilde·Marienborg）叫我希尔德就行。”金色头发的女性握住她的手，似是偶遇恰相迎。

“你就这样独自出门？他们不担心吗？”菲利卡——菲列特利加·格林希尔·杨疑惑地问着。

“没带多少人，一会儿在旅馆汇合。”洁希德——希尔格尔·冯·罗严克拉姆用一种轻松愉快的语气道：“我是来度假的。”虽然她很清楚，亲卫队大概已经进了酒吧。

“你，一个人，度假？”菲列特利加的语气特别奇妙，仿佛看见了天使在冰天雪地里跳草裙舞。

“议长不是也公休吗？”希尔德打趣着。

“嘘。”菲列特利加机警地望了一眼四周，比了个噤声的手势。

希尔德举起一只手，做出保证的姿势，一点也不可爱地眨眨眼睛表示自己下次决不再犯这种错误。

“我马上就要卸任了呀。”尽管阻止了希尔德的发言，但菲列特利加还是回答了希尔德的提问。她想了一下，继续道：“说到这个，上次提交的‘那个’，你……批了吗？”她伸出两只食指，在空气中比划了一个长方形的东西。

“我已经签了，但是‘超级市场’要下个月才开市。海尼森的摊位想变更规则，得等市场委员会表决。”希尔德在“超级市场”一词上加了重音，同时举起双手，在空气中做了个双引号的手势，“不过，按照目前的情况，应该没什么问题。不会再让你做第四期节目了，之前真是辛苦你了。”这暗语听上去既贴合实际又不那么无趣，洁希德女士果然是只有遇到可谈天的对象，才会开启不为众人所见的那一面。

“干完前四年我就深刻地体会到，退休真是人类文明进步发展中不可或缺的一环。”名唤“菲利卡”的女士摊开双手，无奈地继续道：“然后，竟然再给我续费四年。好不容易熬过了第八年，我以为自己就能从此过上安稳的养老生活，结果，就休息了一年——”美丽的女士握住温热的酒杯，摇着头叹着气。

“总之第三季再开总导演还是让你顶上，都是他们的错。你不要过于自责，从某种角度来说，你并没有违背海尼森的市场规则。”在巴拉特议会因为贪腐风波而支持不下去的情况下，杨议长草草结束了一年的退休时光，第三度走马上任，组建第四届政府收拾残局。杨议长将在明年二月卸任。接棒当选第五届巴拉特自治区民选政府议长的人，名叫尤里安·敏兹。

“规则……不是你定的吗？”这真是尖刻的评价。帝国的议院在功能上还是远不及当年的自由行星同盟最高评议会。就算定性定调地说如今的新银河帝国实行的是二元君主制，那摄政皇太后依然是绝对的权威。

“所谓的‘来自民主的鄙视’吗？”希尔德犀利地回应道。

“断了腿的民主和跛了脚的专制。”菲列特利加晃动杯子，看那冰块在杯子里跳舞。四面碰壁的冰块窘迫地转着圈，在别人的杯子里跳自己的舞，多半也就只有这样的局面。

“凑合着过吧，两个瘸子到了这会儿还能离婚吗？”希尔德辛辣地评价。

“……我们其实可以聊点别的。”菲列特利加终于意识到了话题的方向性有所偏差。这是一次假日偶遇，不是一次会议茶歇。

“是得聊点别的。”希尔德也意识到了这点。她啜了一口本地特有的黄油啤酒，对这风味绝佳的特产赞叹地咂了一声。

四年，四年又四年。加上赋闲的一年时间，屈指一算，菲列特利加竟然已经在海尼森的政坛上矗立了整整十三年。加上伊谢尔伦共和政府时期，与丈夫匆匆永别的二十七岁女性，已经悄无声息地迈入了四十岁的大关。在这十几年间，她看着尤里安的孩子出生，看着亚典波罗的孩子出生，看着莎洛特结婚，看着猫咪元帅离世。前些日子晨起盥洗，梳头的时候，她无意中在发间找到了一根白发。

竟然到了生出白头发的年纪了吗？那天早上开会时，菲列特利加忍不住多望了几眼平日里鲜少抬头望的那张照片。

照片里的人永远三十三岁。黑发，黑眸，笑容腼腆。

啊，那是比我年长七岁的丈夫呢。可是现在的我，已经比他年长了七岁。菲列特利加有时候也会不着边际地想一些奇怪的话题。

这世上唯一能够与她“感同身受”的，唯有比她年少四岁的希尔格尔·冯·罗严克拉姆。戴着荆棘王冠的孤儿寡母，何止菲列特利加和尤里安。与菲列特利加不同，希尔德的孩子彼时年纪尚幼，自然无法像尤里安一样为她分忧，整个新银河帝国的重担，毫无疑问地压在了年轻的遗孀身上。

十几年后，婴儿长成了少年。他的母亲，似乎一点一点地放开了紧攥着儿子的手。希尔德一直认为，自己不是一个称职的母亲。她的孩子摇篮安放在办公室边的休息室里，在御政厅的走廊上学会走路。幼儿期听得最多的是臣下的奏报，学写字时最先学会的是在公文上签名。别的孩子牵着父母的手走进学校，亚历山大·齐格弗里德自己一个人背着书包默默向前走。如果没有菲利克斯·米达麦亚相伴的话，那个孩子一路走来，拥有至高无上的权力，却也一无所有。

希尔德深知自己一无所有，而她的儿子似乎也早就明白了这一点。

“你就这么放心地把孩子一个人扔在家里？”菲列特利加并没有做过生理意义上的母亲，虽然有尤里安的孩子常伴左右，但她毕竟没有以母亲的身份去抚养他。

“小孩子总要学着自己长大。”希尔德点了个冰淇淋，在菲列特利加关切的目光下开动，“他一向独立，我在与不在都是一样的。”希尔德培养亚历克的终极目标，就是哪怕有一天自己去往瓦尔哈拉，那个孩子也能坚强地活下去——连同着这个新银河帝国一起。基于这一点，希尔德的家庭教育真可算得上是特立独行中的特立独行。毕竟青春期的少年竟然愿意在母亲不在家的时候替母亲上班——放在普通人家里那真是天文奇观中的天文奇观。

“你确定自己好好地培养了一个儿子吗？”菲列特利加不由得发问道。

“我觉得我父亲付出的心血可能更多一些。”希尔德并不是故作谦虚，她是真的认为孩子的外祖父在亚历克的成长道路上居功至伟。

“你的父亲能培养出你这样的女儿，培养个优秀的外孙应该也是手到擒来。”

“还是不太一样的。亚历的性格不太像我。”有时候迸发出的尖刻和挑剔真说不好是像谁。

“我觉得他还是挺像你的。”知道自己从何而来，应往何处去。十三四岁的孩子里，能有如此清醒认识的，可不多。

“是吗。”淡淡的回应。不是问句，眉眼之间掩藏不住一个母亲的骄傲。

菲列特利加支起一只手，将头靠在小臂上，下巴抵着桌面，她自下往上地打量着希尔德的神情。然后，仿佛感同身受一般地笑了起来。菲列特利加甚至不知道自己究竟在笑什么，是在笑希尔德虽然叱咤银河，却也如同一个普通人家的母亲那样会为了别人的一句“你的孩子个性真像你”而发自内心地微笑，还是在笑自己竟然能够和希尔德共情——哎呀，这真是一个难解的谜题。

“呐，我们的话题是不是可以换点新鲜的。每次聊天，不是孩子，就是政治。”它们还该死地紧密相连。希尔德觉得啤酒和朗姆酒冰淇淋在自己的胃里产生了奇妙的化学反应，她现在有一种微醺的感觉。这非常不科学，要知道她的酒量可远远不止一杯啤酒。大概是这暖烘烘的酒吧和昏黄的灯光使她有了些许的醉意吧，她学着菲列特利加的模样，在桌上交叠双臂，将下巴搁在手背上。

两个漂亮的女人，眼对着眼，眉对着眉。她们冲着对方甜甜地傻笑，仿佛在分享什么不可对外人道的小秘密。

“除了政治和孩子，军事，社会，文化之类的，我们似乎也聊过了。”听上去真是无趣啊。菲列特利加撇了撇唇角。她们太过相像，以至于一些话题无需出口，便能达成共识。自然也就失了聊天的乐趣。

“让我想想还有什么没聊过。”希尔德用手指划着酒杯，认真思考的模样真是美丽极了。

“男人。”

“男人？”

异口同声，只是语气不太一样。菲列特利加用的是陈述句，而希尔德用的则是疑问句。

“这个聊过了吧。”希尔德皱眉，“我们见面的大部分时间，不都在聊他们吗？”她们太过于擅长在对方面前追忆自己的亡夫，以至于彼此对于对方的丈夫，都有着旁人决计想象不到的深刻了解。

“今天的我们是菲利卡和洁希德。”菲列特利加想到的似乎并不是同一个话题，她冲着希尔德微笑，酒吧昏暗的灯光让她的眸子仿佛琥珀一般剔透，“两个单身女性。我们来聊一聊，最近的情感生活。”

“你确定？”希尔德噗哧地笑出了声。这个话题如同她们俩的情史般乏善可陈。

“就算不确定我们也没有其他新的话题了哦。”菲列特利加眨眨眼睛，“难道在这十几年的生活中，就没有什么男人让你怦然心动勇敢冲破身份束缚吗？”她有些好奇。

“我的选择面很狭窄的，工作时间只有秃顶和半秃顶的老男人。剩下没有秃顶的都是曾经的同事——大部分在战时也朝夕相处过，可惜心跳加不了速。”希尔德语调干瘪，仿佛对自己身处于秃顶和半秃顶男人之间的设定提不起兴趣。

“……”

“痛痛快快地说出‘好巧我也是’这句话吧。”希尔德狡黠地笑了起来，菲列特利加的表情出卖了她的心思。

“曾经沧海难为水嘛。”菲列特利加对于自己突然找寻了这个话题感到后悔。绕来绕去，她们始终绕不出那两个人。

那是真正的全然吸引她们的目光，使她们的心脏剧烈跳动的男人。在那样恒星般的光芒消逝之后，任何星点都无法引起她们的注意。

希尔德叹了口气。

“公正地说，天下间的好男人应当还是有的，可惜再怎么优秀的男人，都及不上我们曾经相处过的那一个了。”一瞬间，心如死灰。

“所谓‘天下间好女人有的是，可好男人比八条腿大象更稀有’——这句话是谁说的来着？”希尔德道。

“卡介伦夫人的至理名言。”菲列特利加回答。

“果真至理名言。敬卡介伦夫人。”希尔德举杯。

“干杯。”菲列特利加也举起了杯子。

两个杯子蜻蜓点水般地接吻，尔后又各自分离。

就像她们二人的人生一样。短暂的相遇，长久的分离。再次相遇，又再度分离。

昏黄的灯光之下，被什么恶魔鼓动了一般，她们隔着破旧的小木桌，凑近对方，亲吻了对方的唇。

没有谁比眼前之人更加了解自己，也没有谁比眼前之人更让自己欣喜。每一次的偶遇，都能让惊喜遍布全身，每一次的相逢，在感情上都是如此地酣畅淋漓。

两颗孤独的心依偎在一起。

便仿佛是整个宇宙。

Fly me to the moon 带我飞向月球

And let me play among the stars 并让我在群星之间嬉戏 

Let me see what Spring is like 

On Jupiter and Mars 让我看看在木星和土星上的春天是怎样的

In other words, hold my hand! 换句话说，请握住我的手 

In other words, daring, kiss me! 换句话说，亲爱的，吻我 

Fill my heart with song 让我的心灵充满歌声 

And let me sing forevermore 并让我永远歌唱 

You are all I long for 你是我所有的渴望 

All I worship and adore 我所敬仰与热爱的一切 

In other words, please be true! 换句话说，请真心对我 

In other words, I love you! 换句话说，我爱你

……

END


End file.
